This application is a Mid-Career Investigator Award (K24) in Patient- Oriented Research (POR) for Rosalind Ramsey-Goldman, MD, DrPH, an Associate Professor of Medicine in the Division of Arthritis and connective Tissue Diseases at Northwestern University. The PI is highly committed to POR, and this is demonstrated by her established track record for funding and publications in the area of systemic lupus erythematosis (SLE), which is a chronic, inflammatory, autoimmune disease that primarily affects women during their childbearing years. As morbidity form the disease has diminished during the last 15 years, the natural history of the disease has changed. The PI established two cohorts of patients with lupus, and these resources have focused on the long-term consequences of disease and treatment in these patients. Dr. Ramsey- Goldman has successfully obtained grant support and published her findings in pregnancy outcomes, risk of cancer, incidence of disease, and bone complications. The PI has mentoring experience with trainees including college undergraduates, predoctoral and postdoctoral PhD graduate students, medical students, and junior faculty. She is directing the mentoring program for her professional organization, the American College of Rheumatology, as Chair of the Subcommittee on Career Development and Women's Health. The research goals of this award are 1) to continue ongoing lupus research activities (osteoporosis, genetics, and cancer), 2) to pursue new research opportunities (cardiovascular disease), 3) to participate as a preceptor for a trainees' thesis project for the Masters of Public Health Program, and 4) to mentor medial students, residents, fellows, and junior faculty in their area of clinical research. Clinical research is well supported at Northwestern University, and Dr. Ramsey-Goldman has the complete support from the institution to accomplish her research goals.